Seize the Day
by MysticGoth
Summary: Story Is Based on the Song 'Seize The Day' By Avenged Sevenfold. After HBP, Harry defeats Voldemort, but for a great price. He finds Hermione Granger, the love of his life dead. How can Harry go on without her?


Seize the Day

'It's over. It's finally over.'

That was Harry Potter's only thought as the rain fell on his wounded body. His left arm was hurting as he sat up and saw the dead body of his former enemy. The lifeless red eyes were looking toward the sky as dark blood surrounded the corpse.

Harry stood up slowly, grabbed his wand off the ground, he still felt it pulsing as he walked out the clearing. He then felt himself smile as he thought,

'It's really over and now I can be free. To live for me and Hermione.'

Harry and Hermione had gotten together when they were searching for Horcruxes. In fact their relationship was an accident. Ron had left them alone as they set up camp for the night and there were only two sleeping bags.

Harry volunteered to sleep on the ground, but Hermione insisted he'd sleep with her, which resulted into confessions being made and the first kiss.

The rain was pounding harder as Harry made his way through the forest, he then heard inside his head, a scream. He knew that scream, it was Hermione. He forced his aching body to run as tears came into his eyes.

One thought ran through his mind, 'Don't let be dead, please don't let her be dead.'

Then the screaming stopped inside his mind as he saw body, lying bloody on the ground. He saw a wand few feet away from the body; he picked it up and realized it was Hermione's wand.

He kneeled by Hermione's body, her bushy brown hair covered in blood, her brown eyes opened and glassy. Her chest cut open, blood still pouring out of her; Harry used his right hand to push some of her hair out of her eyes.

He couldn't believe it; he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his love in front of him like this. When Harry opened his green eyes, only to feel tears were streaming down his face and a sob trying to escape his throat.

Despite the pain he felt on his wounded body, he crushed Hermione to him, sobbing his heart out.

The weather seemed to match his mood as lightning struck and thunder boomed around him as the rain fell harder on him and Hermione.

"I told you to stay away from here, away from the battle! This is what I was afraid would happen! Hermione….oh Hermione."

Even through the rain and thunder, Harry heard a voice calling him, "HARRY!"

He looked through the harsh wind to see red hair; it was his best friend, Ron. Ron was grinning until he saw Hermione's body in Harry's arms.

Ron kneeled next to him and casted a barrier around him, Harry, and Hermione, he asked,

"Is he dead, Harry?"

All he got was a nod, he then asked with difficulty, "Did he kill Hermione?" Harry shook his head, "I don't know what happened, she was brutally murdered, that's all I know."

Ron tried to pull Hermione away from Harry, but Harry shouted, "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Harry…there's nothing you can do now, she's gone."

All he got as a response was Harry sobbing on Hermione's cold shoulder, running his hand through her bloody, wet brown hair. Ron looked behind him and saw Remus Lupin and Tonks coming toward them. He took the barrier further until it reached Remus and Tonks.

Harry was still sobbing when Remus and Tonks kneeled next to them. Tonks saw Hermione's body in Harry's arms and whispered, "Oh no."

Ron told Remus, "He is defeated, but I'm afraid we lost Hermione."

"You lost her? I lost her!" Harry yelled at Ron, still crying. Tonks said gently to Harry,

"Harry, let us just take her and…"

"NO! SHE'S STAYING WITH ME!"

"But Harry, we can't help her if you…"

"It's too late. She's gone and it's all my fault!"

Harry felt someone hold him as Tonks conjured Hermione's body up, and she and Ron walked toward Hogwarts Castle.

Remus stayed behind as he held his godson as he cried. Remus whispered to him as tears came down his own face, "Its okay, Harry. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

"Take it away, Ginny. I don't want it."

Ginny Weasley, his former girlfriend, sighed as she set down the tray of food she delivered to him. "Harry, you need to eat, I know you're hurting…"

"I am way past hurting, I'm dead."

Ginny sat next to him, holding his hand, which felt cold and lifeless, "You're not dead, you're sitting here, talking to me…"

Harry yet again, interrupted, "No, it's not me. Harry Potter died right along with Hermione. That part of me is gone." The next thing Harry heard was Ginny sniff sadly, like she was trying to hold back tears, but he didn't notice as he looked next to him.

Curtains were around the body of Hermione Granger, he told Ginny, "Let me see her."

Ginny looked confused as she went over to the bed, "Harry, she's dead, there's nothing else to see…"

"Just let me see her." Ginny cringed at the tone of Harry's voice as she opened the curtain and uncovered Hermione's body up to her neck. She then saw Harry smile as he grabbed the hand that was hanging over the bed.

It was then that Ginny noticed a ring was her finger, "Is that what I think it is?" Harry nodded solemnly, "It is. I asked her to marry me before the Final Battle, I promised her that,"

A lone tear came down Harry's face as he continued, "I would marry her as soon as the war was over and announce to the world that I loved her, but I guess that's never going to happen." He brushed his thumb over Hermione's palm,

"I just can't believe this happened, I mean god damn it, I promised her!" He was screaming by the end of the sentence as he was crushing Hermione's hand as more tears swam down his face.

Ginny forced Harry to let go and hugged him, but he pushed her off, "I don't need sympathy, Ginny! I just want Hermione back and that's never going to happen!"

Harry looked he was going to break down as he went over to Hermione's bed, kneeled before her, kissed her hand and he just laid his head on her hand while Ginny was looking shocked.

Madam Pomfrey came in the room, to find Harry by Hermione; she actually looked sympathic toward the boy. She went over to him, picked him up by his arms and said,

"It's all right, Harry. Just relax, don't worry I will take good care of Miss Granger."

Ginny saw Harry nod before Madam Pomfrey made him drink a dreamless potion. In few seconds, he was out cold, tear streaks were still on his face as Madam Pomfrey removed his glasses.

She then turned to Ginny, "I am afraid that Mr. Potter is still unstable. He's been through a lot," She walked back to Hermione's bed, covered her up and sighed, "Poor thing, and what a way to go before knowing."

"Before knowing what?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I shouldn't have said anything, but there's something Harry didn't know. You see, Miss Granger was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Another voice rang out as the answer Madam Pomfrey gave came out, Ginny saw her brother, Ron, coming toward them, and he looked at Harry,

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head again, "No, he doesn't. But I'm afraid to tell him, not only because of his powers. If he knew, I'm just afraid this information could kill him even more inside than he is now."

That's when Ginny noticed Ron had tears down his face; she knew how much this must be killing him, for both Harry and Hermione. She went over to him and hugged him; Ron hugged her back, whispering,

"I'm sorry we were so hard on you about…well, you know."

Ginny replied, "Its okay, I know I hurt you guys when I used that love potion against your emotions."

At the beginning of the summer before seventh year, the trio found out how they were acting strange last year. They found out, actually Hermione found out, Ginny used a love potion to convince Harry to fall in love with her and Hermione to fall in love with Ron.

But her plan failed and she pushed away as a friend, until now.

Ron pulled away from Ginny and smiled sadly, "I just wish I could cure all this pain Harry is suffering and Hermione…I wish she could be alive again."

"We all do, Ron. Hermione was special; she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. And for Harry, she was his guardian angel, his light, his strength, something I could never replace."

Ron wrapped an arm around his sister, "I'm sorry to say, but you're right. Hermione was one of a kind. She was like another sister to me. But Harry was closer to her than I could ever be, he stole her heart a long time ago and that's something I could never have competed with."

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

The next day, Harry opened his eyes to find something so unreal that it seemed like a dream, Hermione was above him, smiling down at him, "Hi Harry."

"Am I dreaming?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, "I'm afraid so, Harry." He then realized, he wasn't in the Hospital Wing, he was in a house. "Are we in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes, in your mind we are."

Harry got out from the bed he was in and saw Hermione was holding something in her arms, a bundle. He walked closer to her, "What are you holding, Hermione?"

He then saw her turn around and he gasped, "A baby?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she said, "Not just a baby, Harry. _Our _baby. Our little girl." Harry felt his throat go dry as he said, "You mean…you were pregnant?"

"Yes, you were going to be a father."

Harry couldn't take it, he fell on his knees and started to sob, "Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Then the room disappeared and it showed two people fighting in a spotlight. He moved forward and realized it was him and Hermione, the night before the battle.

Hermione was saying,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK I CAN'T MAKE IT ON MY OWN!"

He saw himself grab her arms and made her look him into his eyes,

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU KILLED! You mean too much to me!"

The dream Hermione blinked as she stared into the dream Harry's green eyes, "Harry, you mean so much to me too. I love you with all my heart and I want to be by your side in battle."

Then Harry saw the young couple hug, Hermione's head laying on dream Harry's chest,

"Hermione you can't. I can't lose you, I love you so much."

It disappeared as Harry felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around with tears falling from his eyes, he saw Hermione. He tightly hugged her, sobbing,

"I'm sorry Hermione! This is all my fault!"

Hermione pulled away, wiping his tears from his eyes, "It's not your fault me and our baby died, it was mine. I turned around for one second and I was struck down. Simple as that, but Harry, you have to let me go."

"No! I can't ever let you go!" Harry crushed her to him, as though he was never going to let go. He then saw Hermione starting to disappear, "Hermione?!"

"Just let me go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry sat up in his bed, he then noticed a whole group of people surrounded him, Ron asked him, "Are you okay?"

He was still shaking as he felt Ginny place a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, "What is it? What's wrong?" Ron sighed, "It's kind of hard to tell you."

"Harry, Hermione was pregnant."

"Ginny!"

"Well, you weren't going to tell him!"

Harry put up a hand, "I already know."

"How?" Ron asked confused. "She told me, in my dream," Harry, despite his broken arm, stood up and went toward the farthest window, away from Hermione and everybody else.

"I want to be left alone."

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

A few days had past since Harry had left the Hospital Wing, with his injuries cured, expect for his emotional injuries. Hermione was still on his mind as he got into his dress robe, black as his hair and cold as his heart.

He looked at himself in the mirror, taking a slow deep breath, today was the day of the funeral for the deaths of everyone who died in the war.

And the funeral for Hermione since she was the only one who didn't get blown up into pieces. He knew Headmistress McGonagall wanted him to make a speech on Hermione's behalf, but it seemed too hard.

I mean, what was he going to say?

He just wanted to left in his corner and die, drowning in his tears. But he remembered what Hermione told him, to live without her, that's just the problem.

He can't.

Harry sighed as then heard knocking on his Head Boy door, "Harry? Ronald told me to talk to you."

"Come in, Luna."

Luna Lovegood, or should she say, future Mrs. Ronald Weasley, came into the room, wearing a light blue dress that reminded Harry of the periwinkle dress robe Hermione wore fourth year.

"You look nice, Luna. But isn't that a little too bright for a funeral?"

Luna nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to wear it because Hermione bought this for me and I wanted to wear this for her, in the honor of her memory."

"That's really nice of you to do, Luna. I appreciate it."

He then felt Luna place a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're hurting Harry and this is not easy. You have lost so many people in your life, but you know that me, Ron, Ginny, everybody will be there for you."

"But the one person I want is not here."

Luna saw a tear fall down his face, she wiped it away, "It's okay to cry Harry, you have been keeping inside around us, and I want you to let your true feelings show at the funeral, everyone deserves to see the real Harry Potter. The one I know and respect above any other person in this world."

"Don't let Ron hear you say that."

"Ronald is the one I love, but you were my first real friend. I want you to know that I you need anything, ever, just let me know."

She then placed a friendly kiss on his cheek and left the room. Harry smiled sadly as Luna's trying-to-comfort him routine.

He looked back at himself in the mirror and thought, 'Maybe she's right. Maybe it's the time to show everyone I'm not this emotionless hero.'

A few hours later, Harry was standing in the crowd with everyone else, watching McGonagall speaking,

"Today, we mourn for the ones we lost in the battle to survive. They ought bravely, every last one of them. But as Albus Dumbledore has said, death is next greatest adventure and these heroes that died will serve that adventure. But one death has harmed all of us, one way or another,"

McGonagall sniffed as she went toward the gold coffin in front of her, "This woman who is lying before you was the smartest witch I have ever met. Prefect and Head Girl, she was. She was strong, brave, everything a Gryffindor should be. And people who loved her dearly are standing here today, but one person had loved her the most,"

She looked toward the audience at Harry, who had tears running down his face, his eyes showing pure anguish.

"This person saved us all, but what he deserved the most didn't happen. This man deserved to love and be loved. And I would like this man, this hero, the most bravest wizard I've ever known since Dumbledore himself, Harry, would you come up here please?"

Whispers began as Harry walked through the crowd, but he didn't any of them. All he saw was the grave of his lost love.

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

When Harry finally got to the podium, McGonagall smiled sadly at him, she whispered,

"Just do this one thing for her, she would want you to."

Harry nodded and stood before the coffin, opening it, looking down at Hermione's peaceful face. He casted sonorous on his throat and started to speak,

"Few people knew the other side of me, but Hermione, she knew all of me. Inside and out. When we met," He had to laugh softly, "I thought she was bossy and kind of annoying, but as I got to know her, she became my most loyal friend and my first lover."

He ignored the gasps that came from the crowd,

"She showed me what love really was, she helped me move on, and the thing she did most was give me strength to try to win the war. She always there for me when no one believed me even when I yelled at her, she stood her ground and argued back. We were like a normal couple, despite my destiny that I had to endure. We argued together, we laughed together, and we cried together throughout the worst times. But now,"

Tears were threatening to come out of his sad jade eyes, which he didn't hold back, "I'm never going to see her face smile when she sees me, her lips against mine in a heat of passion, her bone-crushing hugs, and her way of loving me like no one else could."

Harry grabbed Hermione's cold hand, looking at the engagement ring on her finger, "She was also to be my wife and the mother of my child," He chuckled grimly, "Funny, how the life you want, the life you wished, never was meant to be at all."

Harry paused to look at the audience, who looked shocked at the revelation, "To

Hermione Jane Granger or the future Mrs. Harry Potter, the one who showed us all that true power not comes from blood, but from the soul. The one who the smartest of us all and the one true friend anyone could ever count on."

As everyone was clapping for him, he was crushing Hermione's hand as his crying became harder. He then felt someone's hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Harry. The speech was beautiful."

He looked up and saw Luna looking down at him, with tears coming down her face. Luna touched his hand that was holding Hermione's, "It's time to let her go." Harry let go of Hermione's hand and closed the coffin. Which then Luna pulled him into a hug as he cried silently and whispered,

"I miss her so much, Luna."

"I know, Harry, I know. We all miss her."

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll find Hermione's killer, I promise."

Four months had past since the defeat of Voldemort and Hermione's murder and the now Aurors, Ron and Harry, still haven't found out who killed her. Harry sighed as he sorted through the papers on his desk at the Ministry.

"Ron, how about you go home to Luna? I'll take care of everything."

Ron started to shake his head, but Harry glared, "Go home, your wife's waiting for you."

Ron and Luna got married as soon as they left Hogwarts, Harry was Ron's best man, but Ron knew Harry wasn't into going to his wedding. In fact, Harry spent the whole wedding reception in a corner, drinking until he finally passed out.

The couple never felt so bad as they did that day, but there was nothing they could've done to help him with his depression because who would've brought him out of it was Hermione.

Ron looked at his best friend, Harry was looking terrible, his once bright green eyes were bloodshot, his hair messy than usual and longer, he looked like he hasn't shaved in weeks and he looked absolutely depressed.

"Just don't work too hard, Harry. You need your rest, mate."

Harry just nodded as Ron left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He then clenched his hands in his black hair at the frustration he felt.

He growled out loud as he knocked over the piles of papers and objects off his desk, he stopped when he saw a picture of Hermione; he smiled sadly as he touched the picture Hermione's cheek. The Hermione blushed, but then looked sad as Harry felt tears coming into his eyes as he whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Harry then, in his anger, threw the picture frame against the wall, where it shattered. He stood up abruptly, grabbed his coat off the rack in the corner of his office and walked out the door.

He cast a charm on his glasses as he made his way through the rain as he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

When he stepped into his house, he shook his head roughly, getting the water out of his hair. Every step he made in this house was a memory of his lost love. As he stepped into the living room, he looked toward the couch and remembered,

FLASHBACK

"Harry!" Hermione laughed as Harry tickled her sides, he smirked above her, brown eyes locking with green, "Surrender."

"Never!"

"Okay." Harry then tickled her harder as she laughed hysterically, she laughed out, "I surrender, Harry James!"

She felt Harry stop and he was still smiling down at her, he whispered as his lips were dangerously close to hers, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

But as Harry was about to kiss her, she leaped up and ran upstairs toward their bedroom. She looked back and saw Harry smiling devilishly as he made his way toward her,

"You are going to get it, Miss Granger."

"Oh, me? What's my punishment, Mr. Potter?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her over his shoulder, "Oh, you'll find out."

Hermione was giggling over his shoulder as he kicked their bedroom door open and laid her on the bed.

He nuzzled her neck, "Once again I'll say it. I love you."

"And I you." Harry sighed happily as Hermione kissed him gently.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears ran down his face as that memory flashed through his mind. He climbed up the stairs, feeling the way he felt the way Hermione died. He then remembered the first time he and Hermione made love.

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?"

Harry asked as he and Hermione laid in his parents old bed, he was twirling a strand of her brown hair. Hermione kissed him passionately on the lips, "Of course, I want you, Harry. All of you."

They then kissed hungrily as they crawled their way across the bed, Harry pulled away and looked down at her with his eyes growing dark with lust, "I want to do this too, Hermione, but I don't want to hurt you."

She then placed Harry's hand over her heart, "Feel that? It's beating for you, Harry. I want this and I want you, more than you could ever imagine."

Hermione then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a chest and six pack abs a girl would die for. She ran up her hands up his chest, placed her hand over his heart, which was rapidly beating, "My heart only beats for you, Mione. And it always will beat only for you."

Harry kissed her gently, "You ready?"

"Yes."

END OF FLASHBACK

That night was the best night of his life; he can still hear her moans of pleasure through the walls even now. He entered his and Hermione's old room, which now was his.

He walked over to his dresser, opened it and blinked as he saw Hermione's nightgown. It was long, blue, with flower print all over it. It was her favorite; he picked it up and smelled it. It still smelled of her, her scent of cinnamon, parchment, and vanilla.

Harry sank to his knees, still holding Hermione's nightgown, as he tried to hold in the sobs that were trying to escape.

_So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

Days had gone by since anyone has seen Harry, and Ron was getting worried. But what he didn't know was Harry found Hermione's killer and confronted him.

Harry sank to his knees, still holding Hermione's nightgown, as he tried to hold in the sobs that were trying to escape.

"You are so weak, Potter. Crying over that Mudblood, how pathetic."

Green eyes narrowed as he looked toward the sound of the voice, "Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the bedroom, "I guessing you're wondering why I'm here and how I got here."

"No, I want you to get the Hell out of my house!"

Malfoy smirked, "Let's not and say we did. I know you and Weasley are searching for Granger's killer."

"What do you know about it?"

"Because I was the one who killed her."

Rage went through Harry like wildfire as he charged at Malfoy, "You son of a bitch!" Malfoy felt Harry grab him around the neck being tossed across the room. Blood coming down from his nose, he saw Harry coming toward him, seeing Harry's powers surging.

Harry's eyes glowing green as he pulled out his wand and pointed at Malfoy,

"Sectumsempra!"

Skin was ripped off Malfoy's skin as blood cascaded the walls, but he was still alive. He pointed his wand at Harry and repeated the same spell. Harry groaned out in pain as the spell cut through his chest and stomach.

"Had enough, Potter?"

"Not yet. You deserve everything I've got," He lifted up Malfoy and locked eyes with him, "You killed the woman I love and now you're going to get what you deserve."

Harry's eyes glowing maliciously as he threw his wand aside, grasped at Malfoy's throat and silently muttered in his mind,

'Avada Kedrava.'

The room lit bright green as Harry took deep breaths, the motionless body of Malfoy laid before him.

"I avenged your death, Hermione. That's all that matters." He looked down at his body, blood was pouring out of him and was hitting the floor, making a puddle.

He felt weak and he felt tired of holding on.

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_

_Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day_

He crawled into his bathroom, blood trailing behind him as he made his way over to the tub. He clutched at the edge of it and kept himself from throwing up at the sight of his own blood, which was slowly covering the entire tile floor.

Harry's face was turning whiter every second as his life was ticking away before his very eyes.

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day) _

_I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

His last thought that went through his mind was, 'I'm coming home, Hermione.'

That's when Harry Potter took his last breath.

Harry's body was found that way a few days later by Ron and Luna. Luna was crying freely when she saw Harry, eyes wide open, blood dried up around his body.

A funeral was set for Harry that day; he was buried next to Hermione, like he would've wanted.

Ron held Luna close that day as he said to everyone in the crowd that it was Harry's time and he was dead long before that day. Harry Potter right along with Hermione Granger, but his legacy will last through centuries and his story will be known as long as wizards and witches live.

The grave was craved with a lightning bolt with a heart around it, it said:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

FRIEND

LOVE

HERO

1980-1998

_(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day) _

_I stand here alone  
_

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

THE END


End file.
